Where I Want To Be
by TheUnderStudy
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE CURVACEOUS AND BODACIOUS BOMBSHELL FIC CONTEST: Officer Rosalie Hale had decided that her life was just meant to be a party of one. Will love unsuspectingly sneak up on her? Or is this just another face she'd have to crack? A/H


**ENTRY FOR THE CURVACEOUS AND BODACIOUS BOMBSHELL FIC CONTEST**

**Story Name: Where I Want To Be**

**Penname: TheUnderStudy**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Comedy**

**Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett **

**Total Word Count: 9267**

**Summary: Officer Rosalie Hale had decided that her life was just meant to be a party of one. Will love unsuspectingly sneak up on her? Or is this just another face she'd have to crack? A/H  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV <strong>

The alarm went off, signaling the start of yet another day. Although it wasn't just any day. Today is July 22nd, my birthday. Thirty four wasn't so bad, but maybe this year will be better. I rolled over and felt the emptiness of the space next to me. I sighed. Maybe it will be just like last year. Empty.

It's been three years since I was last in a relationship. Three years since I had another man to touch me. I began to believe even more that the problem was me. I was probably too pushy, too confident, or too strong. I laughed out loud and flipped my middle finger up high in the sky, giving my morning "Fuck You!" to the world. Nope, definitely wasn't me. Some men just couldn't handle a secure woman. Hell, my balls were just bigger than theirs.

I went to my mirror and smoothed down my old Seahawks jersey my mom had purchased it for my birthday last year. It was a little looser and I smiled at that. Mom had gotten me a 3XL and it was snug. What did I expect? I was five-ten, two hundred and seventy pounds. My boobs alone took up the majority of the room. That's when I decided to leave my mom's oh so delicious, delectable, mouth-watering pies alone for a while. Dammit! The thought of them made me want one.

For seven months the 'Great Pie Embargo of 2010' had me suffering. However, I did shed fifteen pounds because of it. Now I am back to eating mom's delicious recipes, but just walk a little more during the week to stay on track. I might have to huff and puff, but I get through those walks. I did it for the pies…blueberry to be exact. I guess for my own health as well. And that's why I'm tossing on my sports bra and my sweats. My walks were where I cleared my head before I went into work. No better day than your birthday to do that. One last look in the mirror and I perked up at how good I looked, even when dressed down. Curves and all! _Rosie, you are the new hotness_, I thought to myself. I slapped my ass for good measure and headed out the door.

Toward the end of my walk, I received the phone call I was dreading the most today. My ear piece rang once, then twice. I questioned myself whether I would answer it. However, I knew a phone call was better than an in person inquisition. So with one last sigh I pressed the button to answer.

"My little buttercup is thirty-five today. How does it feel Rosalie?" My ever-so-charming mother cooed in my ear.

"Well mom, how did it feel to turn fifty-eight in February?" I questioned her in returned.

"It's the new thirty dear. Now don't sass your mother. Do you have a date for the evening? You could bring him around for birthday pie," she said and I knew it was just starting.

"No mother. I am just going out with friends," I sighed, hoping she would drop it. I knew better. Esme Hale didn't just drop anything. She bled it till it was jerky.

"Oh not those two wild ones of yours! And that scraggily mutt of a fellow. Will he ever cut his hair?" She said in a huff, proclaiming yet again her disapproval of my friends.

However, I think it was more that I spent more time with them than on dates, finding a husband, and making her grand babies. The woman had her priorities.

"Mother! Leah and Vanessa are not 'wild.' They are a happy couple. And no, Jake will never cut his hair." I sighed again. This was getting old.

My mother was a retired, single mom, living off the royalties from the one romance novel she wrote after my dad left her, _The Italian Concubine_. My mom said the novel was based on her. That was why I would never read it. Did I really want to read about her alter-ego's escapades through the Italian countryside, finding lover after lover? No I didn't. I'd rather leave my mother's discovery of what a "sixty-nine" was out of my mind.

She was now flitting about the country with a slightly older gentleman named Carlisle. Mom had mentioned a while back that he was a retired doctor, looking for the 'exciting side of life.' She said he was inspiring her to write again. And yet another book I would not be reading.

"Honey, I just don't want you to be alone. We fluffy women have to stick together. 'We are not defined by our size, but…'"

"'…but by our hearts.' I know mom. Just save me some pie. I'll stop by at lunch for a slice," I relented.

We said our goodbyes just as I walked back into my apartment. I did love my mother, but ever since my dad left us, she had been afraid of me ending up alone. My mom said that God would send me the love he had forgotten to give her. I knew she was happy to have me, but even I knew her life would have been all the better without the broken heart she received from my dad.

Still, I was happy to be here, even if I shared my dad's golden locks and blue eyes. I wanted nothing from Caius, but to have this permanent reminder of him, bothered me to no end. I knew it sometimes struck a chord with my mother as well. I was a reminder of all the grief she had in her life. I sighed and shook my head from any thoughts of _him. _I had my mother's spirit though and I had to thank Caius for one thing. I opened up my closet and stared proudly at my uniform. I am Officer Rosalie Hale. After all the crap my dad put my mom and I through, I wanted to be able to protect us better.

I wanted to be a cop when I graduated from University of Washington. My mom encouraged me, but it was my buddy Jake that was real with me. He grew up in a small town not far from UW and was studying Physical Therapy and Nutrition. He told me my weight and unhealthy eating habits were going to be an issue with the doctors on the selection committee. However, he did give me alternatives. I had never heard of the Administrative Services branch of the Seattle Police Department, but I was thrilled to find out it existed. I still had to go through a lot of the damn obstacle courses, but Leah's brother, Seth Clearwater, was there to train me. He had joined the force a year prior and knew the course well. My mom laying off the pie baking for a while helped too.

I have been on the force for the past twelve years. Nobody ran my department better than me. I always worked nights, working on all the day's paperwork. It was when I felt most alive. Lately, I have been taking the morning shift for my partner Angela. Her husband had a new job change and this worked better for them watching their kids. I craved my nights though. I couldn't wait to get them back.

After my shower, I dressed quickly. I took out all my curlers and got my hair in place. I then added a little light makeup and reviewed the finished masterpiece.

"Hale, you are one hot piece of ass," I laughed at myself as I grabbed my purse and headed off to work.

This is going to be a good year. If it meant I was going to be alone, then that's fine. I realized that I don't need a man to make me feel good about myself. I don't need a relationship to define me. If my life is going to be a party of one, then I am going to rock this party. God forbid I decide to settle on a man. I would never do that again. Tyler Crowley was enough. It's men like him that are the reason why some women shouldn't date men like their fathers. Specifically fathers like mine.

_Flashback__ – 3 years ago:_

_It __had been another boring night. Tyler had promised to take me out on a date, but we ended up watching TV on the couch. Well, he ended up watching 'Jackass 3' on bootleg for the umpteenth time.__I thought allowing him to move in with me was a good idea. I figured if we were around each other more, things would get better. He would be nicer if he didn't have to travel across town to see me. That was obviously a major mistake._

_I had decided to try to log in for work to finish some paperwork. It was my only night off in weeks and here I was at home, doing work__ because Mr. Awesome rather have his hands stuffed in his pants watching a stupid movie than take me out. I heard Tyler opening and closing the fridge. I knew it was about to start. He was hungry and was too damn lazy to order food. I was hungry too, but I had plenty of leftovers from our office potluck. He knew how to use a microwave._

"_Rose there's no food in here," he cried out from the kitchen._

_I ignored his grumbling. I wasn't his mother and was not about to hop up at his beck and call. What's next? I'd be wiping his ass?_

"_Rose dammit, I'm hungry," __he whined. _

_No shit moron. __Did he expect me to have cooked dinner when he said we were going out? _

"_I didn't plan on cooking s__ince we were supposed to go out. There are plenty of leftovers in the fridge. You know where the microwave is!" I yelled back at him._

_I heard him mumbling about me being no good and all the things he had done for me. I had had enough. I __couldn't take this anymore, but I was just going to ignore him for now and deal with it later._

_"Rosalie, get your big ass out here and cook me something," he growled out. That was the last straw. I stomped out of my bedroom to the kitchen and glared at him._

_"Right. Like I__'m going to make you dinner after you just talked to me like that," I said as I leaned up against the doorway. _

_"You want compliments, lose some weight. I'm not gonna keep staying around, waiting for you to drop a ton. Did you eat all the food in here?" He said, slamming the fridge closed. _

_I was sick and tired of him. I'm a big girl, yes, but I love my size. I am__thick and abundant. Not fat or in need to "drop a ton". My curves are lethal. If he couldn't handle the turns, then maybe I needed a new driver. No more putting me down Mr. Momma's Boy! I'd rather be alone than deal with his grief._

_"You know what Tyler… Fuck you!" I said confidently. Esme Hale didn't raise a weak woman._

"_What did you just say to me?" His back was turned, but I saw his back muscles flex._

"_You heard me. I'm not taking your crap. You can move out, take care of yourself, and pay your own damn tickets," I replied back. _

_I __was__tired of getting him out of all his speeding tickets. I hated owing my fellow officers at the station favors. It added more work to my already busy schedule. He turned around and jutted out his chest, showing the most sinister grin upon his face._

"_What do you think you're gonna do? Leave me? You can't do anything without me. You're nothing without me." _

"_I'd rather be nothing __than a sniveling, lazy ass, good for nothing mooch! Why don't you crawl back to your mother's and get the fuck out of my house!" I said standing toe to toe with him._

"_And you're __just a fucking fat, desk cop," he screamed and slapped me, hard._

_I never thought he had the balls to do something like this. When we first met, I was so consumed with wanting to be with him, __that I submitted to a lot of his requests and needs. I thought he was perfection. My eyes had begun to open this year and I learned how much of an asshole he could be. Tyler still didn't seem like he would have hit someone. Except here I was, feeling the sting of his hand. _

_I stumbled back a little and bumped into my end table. My eye was tingling and my entire face throbbed. I used to be the lioness, roaring and ready, but my confidence had been buried by fear and compliance. No wonder my mom worried and my friends hated him. But not anymore, not tonight. _

_I found my voice and spoke out._

"_Did you just call me a desk cop?" I roared. _

_Tyler looked startled by the rage on my face and harshness of my voice. I'll show him a desk cop._

_I gathered myself and strutted over to him. _Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes motherfucker._ I punched him in the side of the head to disorient him. Then I grabbed him by the shoulders to effectively kick him in the nuts. To make sure he fell, because they don't always fall, I took out his left knee. And for good measure, since I was still wearing my lovely new heels, I stepped on his toes repeatedly, hoping to break at least one. _

_By the time I was done, he was screaming in pain. I called Angela, who was working the desk that night, to send someone over to get this shit out of my apartment or I'd start on his pretty face next. Officers Seth Clearwater and Quil Atera showed up and eagerly and effectively took that garbage out._

_End Flashback_

I shake my head to rid myself of the memories of Tyler. I'd be single forever if he was my only other option.

Work passed quickly and I dashed out of the station to go home. I pinned up my hair and took a quick shower. I rushed over to my closet and tried to decide what to wear. I was going to celebrate me. All of me. Every inch, every sublime arc of my hips, the curl of my lips, the robustness of my breasts, and the sharpness of my mind. So I knew just what I was going to put on.

I took off my towel and tossed it to the side. I first slipped on my black Gucci high heeled sandals. I loved walking around in my skin. This was how I got into the Rosalie zone. Sexy, calm, and confident. Heels just made my flow in the zone sexier. Next, I went to choose what undergarments to wear. I found the perfect lacey, black and red set. _Thank you gift card to hips and curves._ Lastly I slipped on my Yuliya Raquel - Gloria Dress in Bordeaux. It was short, alluring, and showed off my rack.

Leah and Vanessa were meeting me at Seattle's Knockout. It was run by some former boxer from the area. They had a small dance floor, cheap drinks, wonderful eye candy and I had a hankering for their loaded nachos. I strolled in and took a look around. Sports memorabilia were on the walls with photos of famous athletes mixed in between them. I saw that the dance floor was already filling and the eye candy was gathering at the bar. Great. I won't have to buy any drinks for myself tonight. I scanned the room again, searching for the girls. I finally caught the back of Vanessa's head. Leah was swallowing her face as usual. I rolled my eyes at the sight and slowly made my way over to them. They couldn't keep their hands off each other for five minutes.

"Sluts! Thy queen has arrived!" I yelled out over the music.

The girls quickly contained themselves and hugged me. They bought me a drink and a shot. I turned down everything else after that. I knew I had to be at the station early tomorrow morning. Angela needed me there at five am.

"So, how does it feel to be thirty-five?" Leah asked me while Vanessa looked on adoringly.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" I replied, hissing a little.

"That was your mother I bet." Vanessa giggled.

"Yes, she also asked about my current non-dating status," I said, twirling my straw around my glass.

"You don't need a man babe. You are always welcomed on our side," Leah said while winking at me.

"You would just love that wouldn't ya?" I leaned in closer to her ear. Vanessa mirrored me on the other side.

"Dear God! Please tell me I'm not dreaming," a familiar voice said gravelly.

I looked up to see Jake, the missing part of our little foursome. He was our big brother and comic relief.

"Dream on Jakey. I was just telling the ladies that I am celebrating me. I'm just too much for one man. To me dammit!" I held my glass up and was met by friends'.

We joked and laughed while I opened the gifts they had brought for me. Jake then took us all out to the dance floor and worked us over. We called him 'The Grinder'. He would rub up on you till your clothes deteriorated. He was the best though and I was having a good time, but my feet were killing me. I offered to get the next round of drinks from the bar. On my way over, I met the eyes of a man who was staring back at me in the mirror.

His eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen, but they were sad. I moved on to his dark brown hair that was slightly disheveled upon his head. Some parts of it curly, the other straight. Still, I could see what was underneath, beyond all the immediate; I could see how gorgeous he was. He was sitting at the bar having shot after shot. Something was pulling me to him and I couldn't deny it. I was trying hard to.

I walked to the bar, standing beside him and ordered my drinks. I heard him ask the bartender for another shot, but he was turned down. What could cause him to be so broken? I decided that I could at least be nice and a little flirty. Maybe I could lift his spirits a little.

"Hi. Would you be interested in a dance?" I asked, trying to sound a little sultry.

"Such confidence is rarely found in a woman," he said staring down at his empty shot glass.

"I'm not most women. Figured you'd like a dance, but you seem to be more interested in that glass there." I joked, praying to get a least a chuckle out of him.

"Yeah, maybe." he said, still not looking at me.

Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the cave this morning. His loss then.

"Okay. See ya later Drunky McGee," was my reply as I grabbed my drinks.

I walked away and enjoyed the rest of the night with my friends. It was around one am when I put the very amorous couple in a cab with Jake. He'd see that they got home okay. I knew this was going to bite me in the ass in a few hours, but this was the best birthday ever. Even with the rude, mesmerizingly gorgeous hottie at the bar. When I arrived back at my place I slipped out of my clothes and climbed into bed quickly, hoping and praying these next three half hours didn't pass too quickly.

At five o'clock, I dragged myself into the station to relieve Angela. She was looking very flustered and I knew she was must have had a rough night. That meant lots of paperwork for me to sort through. Angela rushed over to me and grabbed me into a tight hug.

"I don't see how you do the late night shift. No more for me girl," she whined into my shirt.

"Now you have seen the errors of your ways. Run along dear," I said as I tapped her on her head.

Angela laughed and started to walk away. She stopped dead in her tracks and I looked to see what had caught her stare. Officers Atera and Clearwater were semi-carrying and dragging a very large guy into the station. They plopped him down on the processing bench and Atera held him up straight. Clearwater brought his paperwork over to Angela.

"Oh no! Give that guy to Hale here," Angela said as she pushed Clearwater's outstretched hand over to me.

I waved goodbye to Angela as I took the paperwork from Clearwater. He was always a step ahead. He was the kind of man you brought home to mama. Too bad a woman had already grabbed him up. An intellectual, generous, and well-defined man like Seth Clearwater could do a lot for a woman like me. _Grrr baby._ I look down at the paperwork to read the charges:

_Emmett McCarty, drunk and disorderly conduct, 2010-07-22 - 04:03AM_

I looked closer at the poor schmuck being held up by Atera and I noticed it was the hottie from the bar. Apparently he found his way to another place that would serve him booze. Clearwater and I moved over to Atera as he started fingerprinting McCarty. I was curious to find out his back story. By the look on Atera's face, this guy had been quite the handful.

"Sethikins, what do you have for me dear?" I said as I looked through the rest of the paperwork.

"Please don't call me that here. Between you and the wife, I get enough of it outside of the station," he sighed and rolled his hand over his face.

"Okay my little puppy," I cooed at him, causing him to roll his eyes, but I saw the beginnings of his smile.

"Well… We got a call about screaming and glass breaking at a residence. We went to check it out and found this guy throwing rocks and bricks at a house. We found out it was his own residence and he was beyond drunk," Clearwater recounted.

"Yeah and he puked in my fucking car," Atera snarled out.

"Just put in a request and I'll give you guys a different car for tonight while yours is cleaned," I offered, earning a smile from both my boys in blue.

I dismissed them after they tossed McCarty into the cell. He was passed out, breathing deeply. I couldn't help but stare at his face. He seemed so peaceful here. This was not the mess of a man I saw being brought in or the dark creature at the bar. I placed the blanket over him and went back over to my desk to get my work day started.

Hours later, I was getting more coffee and I saw McCarty stir. I knew he was going have a nasty hangover. He began to stretch and I couldn't stop my eyes from examining his physique. Long, muscular arms. Broad shoulders. Thick, sculptured legs. And I had not forgotten that chiseled chin. A man who looked that good would be hard to deny. That could be dangerous. I liked to walk on the wild side, but not with my heart.

Since he was up, I was going to take him for his phone call. I heard my desk phone ring and sent Officer Newton over to get McCarty instead. I finally got off the phone and went searching for McCarty, but saw him still on the phone. I got busy working again and two hours had passed. I rushed from my desk to his cell to find him gone. I freaked a little because Newton was known to do a piss poor job. McCarty didn't seem like a crazed criminal, but if he just walked out, I knew it would be my ass. I checked the processed files to see he had already been released. Newton actually did some fucking work for a change. I chuckled and made my way back to my desk. I stopped abruptly when I saw McCarty around the corner by the front door. He was talking to a short, black haired woman.

Nosiness was not a crime I could be arrested for so I crept closer to them, as inconspicuous as I could.

"…exactly why I told you seven years ago to not start this shit," the short woman yelled at him.

"But Alice…" he tried to interrupt.

"Don't you 'But Alice' me! I told you she'd eventually leave. Not because I'm on my brother's team, but they had something back in High School that was epic. Going to different colleges just delayed that. But no, you wanted Bella Swan and with you two going to the same college, you knew she'd be easy pickings. You just knew she was yours to have," whisper yelled the sprite.

Ah! So he had a broken heart. Isn't it always the nice ones? I took a stack of papers from the bulletin bin and shuffled them around in my hands. I was trying not to be obvious.

"She loved me. We were everything to each other. Then your big doctor brother, with the crazy hair, and smirk she couldn't stop giggling after, came back into our lives," McCarty cried out as his big arms flailed about. This girl must have been something to get his boxers in such a twist.

"Oh God! Emmett. He's a podiatrist! Foot doctor. Nothing big time about being toe deep in athlete's foot. I told all three of you this would happen," she sighed.

"You did?" McCarty's eyes went wide and then his shoulders sank.

"Yes of course. Emmett you're my best friend, of course I told you. I told Edward when he married that fuckhorse Tanya right after you and Bella got serious junior year of college. And I definitely told Bella five years ago when she said she was going to marry you," she said while rubbing his arm.

McCarty looked down and his friend tried to wrap her arms around him. Her arms were too short, but she reached around as best she could. She seemed like a good friend, but he seemed like he needed more than a friend right now. A man like that needed a woman like me to give him so much more. _Stop thinking with your loins Rosie._ It had been too long since I had any. Now any broken-hearted man with a cute face could jump my bones? I had to get it together.

"Bella left to make herself happy. She is where she wants to be. Where do you want to be Emmett?" His friend asked.

"I don't know." His eyes misted, but he stayed strong.

They left and I kinda felt bad for the guy. I understood now why he was so rude last night at Knockout. He was still torn up over the ex. I felt an urge to go wish him luck and warn him of the karma of turning down beautiful ladies, but was stopped by the Chief who was looking for a few files. Oh well. I knew I wouldn't be seeing him again.

A few weeks later, I was back on the night shift. It was nearing 7am when my shift was almost over. The night had been dull and I hoped for something a little exciting today. Fate had decided to smile upon me. Emmet was back again for the third time. Well, I guess that was bad thing for him.

He was no long McCarty. Emmett had made himself a nice little cushy spot in my life. He showed up two weeks ago after trying to return his old wedding bands to the jewelry store. And yes, he was drunk…again. You can imagine that didn't go over well with the salesperson at the shop. After he sobered up, I escorted him over to the phones to make his call. I advised that he might not want to make a habit of this. He attempted to laugh, but it sounded more like a snort. He said he'd try.

My daily walks had become longer as I thought of him. I had worried that I would get carpel tunnel in my hand from all the self love I had going on. The man was gorgeous. There was no denying that and I needed a dream man.

Well I guess he really didn't try hard enough because there he was. As usual he was being carried in by Clearwater and Atera.

Emmett had been through so much already. Maybe my buddies would let me take him out of here. I was almost off duty anyway and I was sure Clearwater's paperwork could "accidentally" get lost. I rushed over to them and bribed them into letting him go. Emmett didn't seem like a guy that did this on the norm. He just needed some tough love and some mending. I could certainly give him that. Of course it was Atera's greedy ass that responded first.

"Sure Hale. Only if you bring in one of Ma Esme's delicious pies," Atera said. He was always thinking with his stomach.

"Atera and that's exactly why this ass of mine won't go down," I flirted back at him.

"Hale, if that fine ass goes down, my reason for existing will perish," he said smoothly and kissed my hand.

"Oh Atera, you're such a charmer," I chuckled back at him and batted my eyes at Clearwater.

He just sighed and sat Emmett down on the bench. He raised his hands up and began to walk away. I couldn't carry Emmett's big ass outta here.

"You are getting him out here on your own Hale," Clearwater yelled out and smiled back at me over his shoulder. Damn dimples. I couldn't even be mad at him.

I fished around in Emmett's pocket, looking for his phone. I tried to remember the name of his friend from last time he was here. Anabel, Agnes, Alicia… As I was scrolling through I saw an entry for 'Pixie' and had no doubt it was her. I pushed dial and waited for it to ring. Emmett was passing in and out of consciousness next to me. He then looked up at me and tried to focus on my face.

"Yoush angel? Hmmm so pwetty," Emmett said as he nuzzled my shoulder. It would have been slightly cute if there was less drool.

"Okay ya big lug. Over there." I pushed him off of me.

"But yous so fluffy. I like fluffy," he mumbled again.

That reminded me something my mother once told me, "Rosalie, a man that likes fluffy is a keeper." Was he a keeper? I went to stand up, but he pulled me back down into his lap.

"Whoa there. Let me get up. I don't want to crush you," I said while trying to stand, but he squeezed me tighter.

"Neva dat…you are bodashush…bodasushi…bo…" he said as his face scrunched up in frustration at speaking.

"Bodacious honey. And thank you."

I stood back up when I heard the chipper sounds of woman's voice. How in the hell did she sound like this so early? I had no idea. I told her what had happened with Emmett. She thanked me repeatedly and said she was on her way. I knew it was best to get Emmett out of here as soon as possible. Fresh air would do him some good as well. So I lugged him outside the best I could and brought him to the side street of the building. God knows I'd have some explaining to do if the Chief walked up.

Emmett was leaning against the tree mumbling something about choosing wrong and that Bella wasn't the one. He said he was still angry though. He was repeating something about Bella and a baby, that she never wanted his babies. She kept telling him it was too soon.

"But I's wans da babies," he said looking at me.

"That's nice Emmett, but you gotta be sober," I whispered as I smiled at him.

"Yous wood wan my babish, right…uh…righ… Hey I don even know ya name angel."

"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale."

"Roshawie."

"That's right cutie," I laughed as I patted his face.

Alice pulled up not long after that and apologized for her friend. She wrangled him and tossed him into the back seat of her car. She must have had some practice dealing with him. I helped her situate him in the backseat and closed the door. I gave him one last look and decided to give Alice my card. I quickly wrote my cell on the back and told her to call me if she needed any help again. She nodded and gave me a big hug. I just stood there. Had she never heard of personal space? Then I thought about if it had been one of my friends. I think I may have showed some appreciation. She hopped in the driver's side and pulled away with Emmett. I hoped that I would never see him again. Well in handcuffs that is. Wait, I meant in handcuffs in the police station. I had to shake my head to clear the dirty little thoughts popping in my head.

Another three weeks passed and I couldn't get his baby blues out of my mind. It wasn't just because I had been using his image as the star of my "private release" sessions. I wondered about his wellbeing. Was he okay? What had happened to him? I guess the dreams filled with his body all over mine didn't help. There was even one with him _and_ pie. It was heaven. Still I hadn't heard from Alice, so I guess all was well.

Vanessa had had about enough of my rising bitch mode and demanded I get out the house for a girl's night out. I told her I would only go if I got to pick what I was wearing. She was not pleased when she saw me in my long black dress. I'll admit it. I did look like I was heading to a funeral. BUT I WAS! For my big ole' heart. Emmett was crawling on in. What happened to my solidarity? My lovely sign that covered my heart read 'Rosalie, Ma, Friends, and Pie Only' had been edited. '& Emmett' had been scribbled onto it.

After much fighting with Vanessa, I changed into my short, lace, black dress. Yuliya Raquel knew how to make a plunging neckline. It made me feel all saucy and the twins were looking bountiful. I was already wearing my killer red Christian Louboutin Lady Peep heels. They were a 'Fluffy Day Shopping Extravaganza' with my mom two months ago. I loved those shopping trips. I was so spoiled.

If this was the funeral for my heart, I was going to look sinfully appetizing doing it. I did a turn in the mirror and felt a little better. Vanessa's cheeriness rubbed off on me and I had to giggle as well, but I quickly reined it in. I grabbed her hand and headed out of my apartment to go meet the others at Knockout. Angela had called and said she would be joining us tonight. All the makings of a great night.

It was pretty mellow and everyone kept the conversations neutral. I was thankful. Yet, it was Jake that had to put his foot in his mouth. He had to bring up Emmett, or as he had continued to call him, "Drunky McGee." I knew I should have never said that around him.

"It's McCarty. Emmett McCarty, Jake," I huffed out.

"Someone's in love," he said in return, making kissing noises.

"HA! Last time I was in love it was with a dynamic duo named Ben and Jerry," I told Jake.

The ladies all agreed and high-fived me. Jake started making gagging noises. I was about to throw my olive from my drink at him when my phone vibrated in my purse. I didn't recognize the number, but it was a Seattle area code.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes. Is this the _bodacious_ Officer Hale?" a smooth and sexy voice crooned on the other side.

"In the flesh," I playfully responded.

I didn't know who it was, but I didn't mind trying to find out. Something about his voice was very familiar. I noticed everyone's eyes at the table went wide, looking behind me. I then felt a warmth cover my body, my heart starting to pound rapidly in my chest.

"And what wonderful flesh it is," said the voice not from phone, but behind me.

I whipped my head around to see a cleaned up Emmett McCarty. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a gray button down shirt and a smile I had never seen on his face.

I stood up immediately and introduced him to the gang. Angela was blushing profusely I knew the man was hot, but I couldn't understand why she was so embarrassed. Emmett asked if we could get a table alone and before I could even say yes, my friends were shooing me away. Jake practically threw my purse at me.

Emmett extended his hand as if to lead me across the room and I knew this was my moment to strut as best as I could. I could feel his eyes on me and it was setting me on fire. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and gave Emmett a quick look. Oh yes, his eyes were locked on my ass hungrily. I took that moment to size him up as well. He was tall and his sexy stride was making my ovaries catch flame. We both caught each other ogling and broke out in laughter. We sat down at the booth and decided to catch up.

He formally introduced himself and apologized for only now showing the best of himself. He hoped that he was on his best behavior and I could only tease him about his very interesting vocabulary. He laughed loudly and I gave him a playful smirk. I finally introduced myself officially as well and Emmett commented how fitting my name was. God he was amazing when he was sober. I hoped this was how he was all the time.

I was curious as to how he got my number. He told me that Alice had noticed how careful I was with him that day she picked him up. So she wanted to play matchmaker. Emmett told me how Alice had called the station looking for me and got Angela. Those two worked in cahoots to get me here tonight to meet him. No wonder Angela was so red. That little sneak was in on it all along. That would explain Vanessa's need to make me loose the mother superior tent for the evening. Emmett was explaining to me that he was definitely over his ex-wife now. He remarked how he could see it all so clearly now. Probably because he was sober. I mentioned this and we both laughed.

"So it's official. We should be celebrating," I raised my glass to toast him.

"No more drinking for me. I am taking, like, a year vacation," he laughed out and sipped on the water the waitress had brought us.

My friends were peeping over from us from across the room. Angela was on her cell phone taking pictures and then giggling back into her phone. She was probably chatting with Alice. I pointed them out to Emmett and he laughed as they clamored to act like they were not doing anything.

"So how about we get out of here?" I asked him.

"It's still early. Have you had dinner?"

"Have you seen me? I can always eat," I jested, but immediately thought that was stupid. Perfect Rosalie.

"A girl after my own heart. Come back to my place, let me make you a late supper," he crooned again with that perfect smile and dimples that put Clearwater to shame.

"Not the one you constantly threw rocks at? I'd kinda like to skip that part of the evening."

"HA! No actually, I found a new place," he said and stood, holding out his hand for me.

"Just so you know, I can take down any man, any size." I tried to look stern, but I couldn't deny the smile breaking through.

"Making me promises already?" He teased.

"Why Mr. McCarty, are you flirtin' with me?" I asked while batting my eyes.

"Yes. Has it had any effect?" He said, stepping closer.

"Maybe…" I said slowly.

He helped me into my jacket and led me to his car. We talked in the car about our families and he admitted to having read passages from my mother's book. I laughed at him for a good while. We finally arrived back at his new place overlooking the city. He had a great kitchen and I couldn't believe he was serious about actually cooking for me. He gave me a glass of wine and told me to watch the show.

He was making baked chicken stuffed with spinach and feta over risotto with a lemon cream sauce. My mouth was watering at the mention of it. While he cooked he asked me all about myself and my job. He thanked me more times than I had ever heard for helping him with his third arrival to the police station. I told him sometimes we all needed second chances, or thirds.

We ate dinner on the floor of the living room. I loved the relaxed feel of the evening and could feel my walls come almost completely down. He told me a few stories of him and Alice growing up. All the mayhem those two got in before the age of twelve was astounding. He asked me about my life growing up and I told him it was all about the pies. He quickly pulled me up and grabbed our plates.

"Please tell me you know how to make sweet potato pie?" Emmett said while placing the plates in the sink.

"Yeah I do. My mom made sure I could bake a pie as good as she. Why do you ask?" I looked at him inquisitively.

Emmett dashed around his kitchen pulling out pans and turning on the oven. Did he want me to tell him how to do it?

"Please, oh please bake me a pie?" Emmett fell on his knees before me, begging.

"For a price," I teased. I had him right where I wanted him.

I brought my foot up from out of my heel and shook it.

"Massage please. The price of beauty is harsh."

"Pie then massage. Promise." Emmett reached out his hand and shook my foot to seal the deal.

Emmett brought me his Seahawks slippers and I exchanged my heels for them. I was floored by his kindness. My feet were thrilled. I was then aproned and given the materials for baking. I had not baked for anyone since Tyler. This was far more amusing. Plus, I had a wonderful helper. Emmett would pass me an item I asked for and after a while he would anticipate my needs. I found us sharing glances, some of longing, want, uncertainty, but definitely lust. After the pie was made and eaten, I was relaxing on the couch getting my feet massaged. I didn't know if it was just from skill or my dire need to be felt up, but he was good.

"How in the hell do you know how to do this so well?" I moaned out.

"That's what I went to school for. Well, sports medicine actually. I am the personal trainer for the Seattle Seahawks," he said, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing.

He didn't know what hit him. Well he did, as it was his couch pillow. I was in shock and told him 'Get out!' and 'No way!" repeatedly. The Seahawks were my favorite sports team. We ended up talking sports all night. We argued over stats and the value of players. We laughed over plays and the history of players. It was great. The only other person I could talk about sports with was Jake, but he was more into hockey than football.

Next thing we knew it was morning. The sun was rising beautifully over the city and I was leaning back against the end of the couch. My feet were still in Emmett's lap. We both watched the sunrise in silence. I didn't want to ruin the great time we had so I used that as my cue to leave and he escorted me to the door, exchanging his slippers for my heels. He leaned down and gave me a soft, sweet, and promising kiss. He placed his lips carefully over mine and he pressed slightly. It still made me a little light headed, but I definitely would have to get a much longer kiss later. He begged me to allow him to drive me home, but I told him a cab was fine. I needed a few a moments to collect my giddiness.

I waved goodbye again and he closed his door. I recalled the wonderful night and couldn't believe we had to let it end. I so wanted to jump his bones, but didn't want to be all lusting over him on the first date. Maybe by the second date. Jeebus! I was in his apartment all night and all I got was a kiss. WHY THE HELL WAS I WALKING AWAY? With our track record it would be another three weeks before I saw him again. Screw that. I'm getting my toe curling kiss.

I rushed back to his apartment. I was about to knock when on his door flew open and Emmett pulled me to him and kissed me furiously. It took me a few seconds to jump on board, but once I did; it was fire. His lips were consuming mine, but allowing me the same exploration. He even nibbled my lip. All of a sudden he stopped and looked as though he was going to say goodbye again. Oh no. This woman has needs. He got me all riled up and I was going to get it.

"I'm sorry. I just felt like I needed to do that kiss better. I hope I didn't overstep," he whispered in my ear, curling me more into his embrace.

"Emmett, for the most part, I'm confident in myself and more so in what I want." I pushed him back into the apartment and closed the door with my foot without losing eye contact. "I want this; you. I want it now and if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to go home and handle it my…"

I was interrupted again by one of his searing kisses. There was so much desire in his kiss. I gave back even more passion and lust. I consumed his mouth allowing my tongue to explore his while I gripped his hair with both hands. Emmett's tongue was a like a seasoned General dominating my mouth and having me surrender to its fury. He then released my lips and made his way down my neck to my shoulders.

"Mine…" he whispered just before he lightly bit into my neck.

His hands were roaming up and down my sides and he was walking me backwards to something. My back hit cold concrete and I realized it was the pillar that sat just off his living room. He covered me with his body and lifted my left leg to wrap around his. He slowly hitched my dress up and traced the edges of my panties. I pushed into his hand signaling him to conquer the promise land. Emmett ripped them down my legs and if this wasn't the hottest situation ever, I just might have punched him. His fingers trailing over my moist folds threw that thought right out my mind. He pushed a finger in and my body quivered. _It's been so long_. He added another and I could tell they were thick and coated from my excitement. This was not going to take long.

"Hang on Rosie," he uttered softly, but also commanding.

I gripped onto his shoulders and held on for dear life as he worked me over. Another finger was added next while his thumb teased my bud. I could barely speak or breathe. He was also nibbling on my chest and it was driving me crazy. I could feel myself about to combust, so I threaded my fingers in his hair and pushed him down between the twins, coming with all my might.

"I might have suffocated, but what a way to go," Emmett laughed sexily as he came up for air.

I blushed slightly and he kissed my cheeks. He then grabbed me by hips and lifted me up. His hand slid my legs into place around him and he proceeded to carry me down the hall to his bedroom.

"Don't drop me dammit," I didn't mean to come off so harsh, but I knew I wasn't a light woman.

"Your weight is not an issue," he said as he kissed me.

Before I knew it, I could feel the softness of his bed surround me.

"If I had dropped you, it would have been because I slipped on the juices you are trailing throughout my home," he snickered as he licked his way up my neck.

"Then don't make me so wet," I bantered back.

"Can't help it, you're so sexy. I love a woman that isn't ashamed to have some curves."

"Why don't you put that mouth to better use?" I urged him.

He smirked at me and began trailing kisses down my exposed stomach. He stopped and leaned back to slowly remove my dress and bra, tossing them to the far corners of his room. I was fully bare to him and found it totally unfair that he still clothed. When he stood to take off his shirt, I crawled over to him to assist. He was going too slowly for me. I ripped all his buttons off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. I started to rake my nails up and down his toned torso. His answering moan enticed me to have a taste. I felt his hands pulling me back.

"No Rosalie. I get to worship you tonight. You're the angel that saved me. I think it's time you deserved the same," he murmured against my skin.

He pushed me back on the bed and slowly undid his jeans. COMMANDO? All this time there was nothing underneath. His body was ripped. I had done something right in another life and this beautiful specimen was my reward. I slowly backed myself up on the bed and began caressing my breasts. I did not break his stare as I licked my lips and curled my fingers, beckoning him to me. He crawled up the bed and gazed at me again.

"God your confidence is so fucking sexy. And this, all of this…" he said as he grabbed my hips and slid me to him. "…is perfection. I'm gonna taste every bit of your wickedly scrumptious curves," he growled into my ear.

By the time Emmett was done licking, biting, and sucking every inch of my skin, I had climaxed twice more. I was in a state of bliss. I never wanted to come down. Could he take me any higher?

"You want more my little minx?" He asked me.

I could only nod. I saw him reach into his side table and pull something out. I heard the tearing of plastic. I opened my eyes and looked up to see him rolling a condom down himself. It was the sexiest sight.

"On your knees. I want to feel that ass of yours," he said sweetly.

Emmett was quite the dirty talker. He toyed with me first, teasing my entrance with his tip before pushing all the way in. He grabbed my hips and pulled me back, slamming into me harder. I cried out in pleasure. I grabbed onto the bed to help hold myself up. He was relentless and I begged for more. Emmett did not deny me as he brought me back to him over and over. He then began to rub my ass gently and I knew what was coming. He slapped it lightly and I nearly orgasmed.

"Hmmm Rosie, you like that don't you baby?"

He slapped it again and then the other side, massaging it gently after each of his touches. I was right there, so close, but he pulled out.

"I wanna see you. I want you to see me," he said hoarsely. It was getting close for us both.

Emmett was back inside of me before I could even get fully situated. He was licking my chest, grabbing one breast and then the other. I didn't know what to do, so I just grabbed his hair and shoulders, squeezing him more to me. We were both close, teetering, but I was a control freak. I flipped us so that I was on top.

"Hate to steal your thunder, but this cowgirl likes to giddy up," I stated as I climbed on top of him.

He just moaned as I began to ride him. He was a strong man, so I knew he could handle all of me. Emmett gripped both hips and helped me rise and fall repeatedly onto him.

"Rosie…" It was a strangled plea, but I understood. He slapped my ass once again and I exploded…seeing stars as I felt him pulsing inside me. I collapsed on top of his chest.

"Are you… thinking what… I'm thinking?" He said in between breaths.

"Not really thinking." We both laughed at my reply. He quickly disposed of the condom into his wastebasket by the bed. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his side.

"What I'm trying to say is…I think I know where I want to be," he said shyly.

"What?" I looked up at him shocked. Did he know I overheard them? Wait…did that mean he wanted to go back to his wife?

"My friend once told me that my ex was happy and was where she wants to be. That one day I'll know too," he said then paused, bringing his hand up to caress my face.

"You're where I want to be, Rosie," he said confidently and then nuzzled into my chest.

"And here too. Definitely here," he said, burrowing deeper between my breasts.

"Oh. You want to be where my triple D's are?" I asked and we both laughed. I lifted his face to look at me.

"You're where I want to be too Emmett," I whispered as I kissed him gently.

We snuggled back into each other, Emmett pulling the covers over us. I didn't know where this was going, but I knew for now that this man wanted all this, all of me. With the walls around my heart sufficiently crumbled, I was certainly going to let him have me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to my fantab team of stephlite and IansCutie for their support. Respect your curves and they will never lead you wrong. "Don't you just love being fluffy?" - Alvinna Bouknight (my mom)**


End file.
